Awakened
by Lady Maeror
Summary: Alternative ending to Blood Promise. Even as a Strigoi, Rose is still impossible. She enjoys her new power and wants to use it. Too bad Dimitri has other plans. SPOILERS: No Flames: Rated for a Reason: R&R.
1. Should Have Seen That Coming

Ok so since this is my first M rated fic, be nice. There will be no flames thank you, however constructive criticism is welcome.

It is M for a reason; since I don't like reading overly graphic M stories, it isn't too bad. I just thought it should be rated M instead of T. I'm making it chaptered so it's easier to read, however I might continue. I just don't have any ideas after this.

If you want to suggest something I'll take it onboard and I can extend it if you wish :) Just PM me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Vampire Academy characters. Disclaimer for whole story.

**Warning**: Spoilers and possible OOC-ness.

Spoilers are very minimal from the whole story perspective and since it is an alternative ending, things are subject to my ideas :)

* * *

_After Rose has escaped from the Strigoi house and from Dimitri, Rose is caught by Dimitri, instead of staking him and going back to Lissa._

* * *

**|| Should Have Seen That Coming ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Ok, so the dead-spirit-thing didn't work. Damn.

He was gaining on me: fast. Even as a total evil Strigoi, Dimitri was still badass.

_Don't think about it Rose. You don't want to become one of _them.

My logical side was right, of course. But even if he was a Strigoi I still yearned for him.

I thought back to the times in imprisonment. I should feel grateful I've managed to get this far from the house, even if one Strigoi is still catching up to me, but I'm not. The kisses, the touches, he was still Dimitri in every sense except that he had to live off innocent humans now.

My eyes began to water with emotion, I had to stop thinking. I had to blank out and try to get a clear head.

Yet the memories still came.

Distracted, I almost stumbled. Swearing, I regained my feet and turned my head to try and get a view of where Dimitri was.

_Shit! _

In all my thoughts, I must've lost pace. I was fast, but he was faster. I couldn't afford another lapse or I was gone.

'Roza, I never lied to you. I said I would always protect you. I've done that. We can be together, _forever_. You know this, stop running from me.'

His voice sounded so sweet, but I couldn't turn around. I couldn't let him win.

'Roza I love you! Please!'

My legs stopped moving. My mind screamed at myself, but my body refused to move.

_He loved me?_

Dimitri had never said he loved me as a Strigoi. I was to be an asset, a partner, not the woman he loved before he had become Strigoi.

I shook my head, managed to walk a few paces forward. I could hear him, he was close.

'I love you, please stop!'

Again, that invisible force took hold of my body and I was frozen in place against my rebellious mind.

I turned around to face him. He was so gorgeous; I wanted to leap into his arms.

But as I glanced at his face, I knew I had made a grave mistake. His voice had been so pleading and weak, but his face was in a cruel grin of triumph.

I had been tricked.

Before I could even voice my protest, he tackled me to the ground. Even as I writhed with all the strength in me, I couldn't get him to move an inch. He would not relent like he had in the house. I had pissed him off and he wasn't giving me a choice anymore.

'Shh Roza. This is the way it was meant to be.' He whispered dangerously close to my neck.

I screamed in fury, but was cut off by his teeth sinking into my flesh. My scream changed to a cry of pain, before a moan of pleasure.

His bite sent my skin crawling with desire. I couldn't feel anything but the high from his bite. My mind continued to fight, but the other side of me that wanted, no _needed_ him to keep drinking was gaining control. When he stopped, the only resistance I gave was the small whimper of annoyance.

Dimitri grinned, but there was no warmth in his smile. He reached into a pocket of his coat that I would tease him so much about wearing, and drew a knife. In my drug-like state, I thought nothing of it; I simply smiled lazily at him.

He cut his arm, allowing blood to be drawn. Even high off Strigoi endorphins, I watched with amazement how Strigoi could bleed like dhampirs, and that their hearts could beat like mine.

Dimitri held his arm close to my face. I merely stared at it.

'Drink Roza, trust me.' He told me, his voice seductive and alluring.

I obeyed.


	2. The New Rose

* * *

**Warning**: Spoilers

* * *

**||The New Rose ||**

**xxx**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was returned to the house.

I could scent with surprising accuracy, the dead bodies of the Strigoi I had taken down, and the others that Dimitri had killed as I had tried to escape. Their corpses smelt different, I guessed he had burnt them for safety measures.

Dimitri sat not far from me, his eyes cold and calculating. I glared at him and was not afraid of the consequence.

Glancing down, I raised an eyebrow at the state of my body.

My wounds from the battle, the fall from the window, fighting with Dimitri – all of these were gone, but replaced with staggeringly white skin. Pale and glowing, I would've made a remark had I been myself. But I wasn't.

'I am Strigoi.' I said and my voice seemed to echo eerily. I breathed deeply, taking in other scents around me. I felt my pulse in my ears; I did not feel undead which surprised me.

Dimitri hesitated in answering. 'Of course. I could not let you escape.' He told me, glancing away.

I stood up effortlessly; the mere act of exerting energy pleased me. I felt strong. I felt _powerful._ I knew I would never be inferior again.

I grinned. To give up my soul for eternal power? Why hadn't I let Dimitri awaken me sooner? No matter; at least all the other Strigoi were killed in the process.

My tongue slid over my new front teeth with interest. The fang points did not hurt me, nor did they feel like ice like Dimitri's had.

I turned to my creator, who was still avoiding my gaze.

'All of this is ours.' I said proudly. 'We should be rejoicing, and yet you are displaying weakness.' My tone was cold and disapproving. I hoped for a reaction out of him, to display my new body in a fight for dominance. Dimitri however, was not taking my bait.

'Don't you feel similar to who you were Rose?' He asked me. His mouth was a grim line, but his eyes looked almost human without the red colour. I wanted to laugh at him.

'I feel completely different. I am _free_. No longer do I have to have that spoilt Moroi princess's thoughts invading my head. No longer do I have to put someone else's needs before mine. I am my own person and it feels _good.'_

Dimitri looked upset, an emotion that seemed wrong on a Strigoi's face. Rage, bloodlust, anger all looked normal. Sadness, misery; did not.

'I might be Strigoi, but I still enjoy my Western novels, I still remember who I was, I still felt something for you when you came searching for me Rose; my diet changed is all that mattered. My attitude may have become a little bit out of control, but I'm not that much different.'

His words sounded like poison to my ears. To remember your past life was not a good way to be strong for the future. If I was the same person, I'd be off on some crusade for someone else and not myself. No, my schemes benefited _me_ only from now on.

Dimitri looked as if he sensed my aggressive thoughts and stood up to come closer to me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and tensed, prepared for a fight if he wanted one. His arms went slack by his side as he stepped closer, keeping eye contact at all times. I had beaten him before when we both were dhampirs; I could beat him now that we were both Strigoi.

'Rose calm down, I don't want to fight you. I've fought you enough today.' He told me, sounding annoyed.

I lowered my arms, but kept watching him.

'You must feel something like the old Rose.' He murmured, coming closer still. I felt ready to hit him, but a small part of my mind rejected the notion. I frowned as he placed his arms on mine, but did not move.

'What about this?' As he said that, he trailed his fingers up my arms gently. Had I been dhampir still, the touch would be ice cold. But all I felt was a warm, tingling sensation. Against my will, my breath hitched a bit.

Dimitri smiled, and unlike when we were fighting, when I saw his eyes, they were as warm as a Strigoi's could be. He moved his arms to my shoulders, giving me a small massage. It eased my tension and for the first time since my awakening, I relaxed.

When he moved closer still, so that his breath was gently brushing against my neck, I knew my heartbeat was getting quicker. I didn't want to desire him; I didn't want to be reminded of who I had been before my awakening. But he was so tempting, even as a Strigoi I could not suppress the needs of my new body. Every inch of me yearned for him. After all, it had been the exchanging of blood that had turned me. Part of him coursed through my veins.

He bared his teeth and gently grazed the side of my neck with his fangs. I almost gasped as memories of the endorphins came flooding back. I wished he could take my blood, even though part of me rebelled at the idea of losing potential energy. I knew Strigoi could not drink from other Strigoi, Dimitri had told me not long ago. But the memories were so strong, that I reached back with my hand and pressed it against his neck to remind him of what I was remembering.

Dimitri retracted his fangs and instead placed a soft kiss against the spot where he had previously been taking blood from. I could feel his lips smiling against my skin: he knew what he was doing to me.

'Now tell me that the new Rose doesn't like that.' He whispered, his lips still pressing against my skin in small caresses.

I wanted to yell at him - _scream_ at him to stop being wasteful of the time we have; time we could be spending on feeding or coercion of other Strigoi. But when I opened my mouth to reply, the words were not the ones in my mind.

'You said, if I was awakened, we could-,' I stopped myself, forcefully biting down on my lip.

I was new, I wanted control, _dominance_. I didn't need physical pleasure right now.

My hand that wasn't caressing his face clenched by my side. I wanted to hit him, give him a reality check. Back when we were dhampirs, he would always remind me of our reality, and I would force him to see otherwise. Now the roles were reversed; it was so frustrating.

'Mhm,' Dimitri turned me so I was facing him. 'I did, didn't I?' He placed his forehead against mine and I slipped out of his grip, a few paces away. I enjoyed the speed of it and felt the desire for him diminish as my desire for showing my strength increased.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me, curious at my reaction. He must be grateful I wasn't trying to hurt him at least. I winked and strode off, back towards my former imprisonment. That must really be getting his attention now.

My lapse in words angered me; so I admitted to myself that I still wanted Dimitri as much as I did as a dhampir. That did not mean I would let him take control of the situation.

If I was going to be denied my personal goals as a Strigoi by my own body, I would at least go down Rose style.


	3. A Fight for Power

* * *

**Warning**: Spoilers

* * *

**|| A Fight for Power ||**

**xxx**

* * *

_Rose style._

So I was a Strigoi now, it didn't matter. Against my beliefs from my first few minutes of being Strigoi, I realised I could still be Rose. Just no strings attached this time. I didn't have any feeling for Lissa, or Adrian, or anyone from my old life.

Unfortunately Dimitri was still a weakness. If I had to be shown how similar I was to my old self, I was going to do it my way.

Dimitri ran to catch up to me; I could hear him with my sensitive ears. He would be making sure I was just playing, and not hiding to catch him off guard. I admired his logic. Unfortunately, I didn't want to be caught, not yet.

I ran through the house, retracing my steps from my much slower break out. The house seemed much smaller now that I had no obstacles in my way.

I reached the room I had been spending my time in. I couldn't even recall how long that had been, but since I had been living off Strigoi bites, it didn't surprise me.

I punched in the numbers in rapid succession, liking my greater remembrance due to my better memory. As I passed through, I could see blood stains from where I had been hurt by Nathan, Dimitri, and where the human girl had fallen. I could not see her corpse, but guessed Dimitri had disposed of it once Nathan had been killed.

As I stepped through, I saw piles of clothes I had never gotten to wearing. Many were new from the day I had escaped, and some were strewn around, clothes I had worn for Dimitri. I didn't feel like indulging him right now, but my current clothes were less than acceptable.

I moved the pile and picked out a short black dress that showed off my chest, clinging nicely before dropping down past my hips. I threw off my ruined clothes and replaced my current attire with the new dress, appreciating the movement it still gave me. It wasn't a nightclub dress, but it was still beautiful. My hand reached up to touch my face; I was relieved to feel that I no longer sported any blood stains, seeing as I couldn't check in the mirror.

A _whooshing_ noise interrupted my thoughts, as I turned to watch Dimitri follow me into the room. His looked uncertain as to why I had returned here, but if he thought about it; I didn't have really bad memories from this room.

'Roza, stop playing games, come here.' He said it sweetly, but I could still tell it was an order.

An order was not acceptable. I smiled seductively at him, all the while stepping further away from him. He watched me, following my footsteps match for match, never letting the distance between us become greater than it already was.

I flicked my hair back with my hand, feeling like playing games, although it was mostly because it was against what he wanted. Swaying my hips ever so slightly, I turned back to see him give a sigh. He ran towards me with startling speed, but I was ready. As his arms drew near, I stepped away at the last moment, so they grasped empty air. He gave a groan of frustration. It gave me a thrill.

I felt shivers run up my arms and down my back, and I enjoyed these because they were the product of personal gain, and not his romantic tricks. I loved the control over him.

'No, I think I like games. If you want me, you have to catch me.' I whispered; my voice low and soft. To a human, I guessed I would sound terrifying, but to another Strigoi; well I already discovered from Dimitri that another Strigoi felt completely normal.

'Fine, but if I catch you Roza, I win. No more games.' His voice was cold. He was agreeing, because if he won, he would be the dominant Strigoi, he would have total control over me.

I nodded. It was _so_ on.

I wanted to gloat, egg him on. But before I could do that, he resumed our game, chasing after me with more speed than before. He really did want to win.

As I calculated where he was going to strike me, I saw his eyes flicker to the direction he was aiming for, and managed to escape his grip just in time, but I still felt his fingers brush across my arm. The flesh that he had touched felt like fire, the same fire I had experienced before we had been awakened; even the same fire I had felt when I had been captured by him.

I growled at him as I stretched out of his grasp once more. We were simply chasing each other around the room. But the electronic doors had been shut again, and by the way we were fighting, I wouldn't have time to re-open it.

Dimitri noticed my gaze. 'It's your fault that we're here. If you wanted more space to run, you should've planned this better.'

He was right, but I had always acted before thinking.

I leapt over the couch we had made out on many times before, the memories were irritating, and I frowned when I saw him coming at me, knowing I had backed myself into a corner.

He grinned in triumph, making the fight in me grow stronger. I wanted to wipe the grin off his face. Dimitri seemed to have forgot, he had to _catch_ me first. Just because I had backed myself into a corner, did not mean he automatically won.

He came closer, probably thinking I was going to surrender. As if I would.

I came at him with my arms tensed, punching him heavily in the gut. He was surprised by this, and he flinched and prepared to react, before I turned and leapt onto his back, trying to bring him down with all my weight.

I wasn't heavy enough I realised, as his body began to move with a strength far greater than my own. He was trying to throw me off.

I fell and scrambled to regain my feet, before his body crashed down onto mine.

I snarled at him, my red eyes glaring with a fire that made him laugh. He was enjoying this. My game had turned on me.

'Roza, it's over.' He purred.

I didn't think so. Kicking out, I hit him above the waist; even as a Strigoi it would be a low blow to hit him in between his legs. Besides, I might regret that later.

He steadied himself with a hand, his eyes dark as he watched me.

I tried to squirm away, but he caught my foot with his other hand.

I knew I was being childish now, he had caught me, but I refused to let him win. It wasn't even costing him that much to keep me down.

He crawled back to me, pinning me this time, even though I growled with fury in his face.

'Roza stop fighting! Why do you keep fighting? I'm not your enemy!' His voice calm and his face set, I almost got lost in his eyes before I could respond.

I sounded maddened, even crazy as I answered, 'I can't... Can't be weak anymore.'

He sighed and let my arms go and I didn't move. The part of me that had always ruled over my body, the illogical and brave but usually stupid side of me had control, and all I could feel was his body on mine. I felt so conflicted: I wanted to throw him away and at the same time I wanted to reach up and touch his face.

'You've _never_ been weak. Even as a dhampir, you were stronger than any other I've known. As a Strigoi it won't be different.' His voice soothed me, his words were gently and loving. 'We don't have to fight anymore, we are equal. Nobody else can tell us what to do.'

I let his words sink in slowly. I sighed, Dimitri watched my reaction carefully.

'I want to fight,' I whispered, not looking at his face.

Dimitri's hand turned my face, with more tenderness than he had shown in the past few months.

'I know; it's hard to get over that. You _will_ be able to fight. You just don't have to fight me anymore Roza. I'm your ally; we need each other's strengths to overcome others.'

I nodded, accepting his words. 'Fine, but since this house is practically ruined, we need to go fetch some servants to clean it.' I was of course, thinking of other Strigoi to boss around, and humans who wished to become Strigoi that would take care of the house.

Dimitri smiled at me. 'Of course. Anything you wish.'

We gazed at each other and I did not mind the time that passed as we did.

I became aware of some simple things as a Strigoi: I wanted to fight for dominance at all times, Dimitri had enjoyed fighting with Nathan when I had been a dhampir; it was a natural part of being Strigoi, excusing the irony. But also that Dimitri had been right, my priorities may have changed, but I still _felt _the same as Rose.

It was easy to believe and accept: I still loved Dimitri. It was the only reason why I didn't keep struggling in his arms.

'When you were chasing me, after the maze, you said you loved me; you lied.' I told him, the sadness in my voice only slightly detectable.

Dimitri shook his head. 'I needed you to stop. It was the only way. We couldn't have been together otherwise.'

It made sense and I smiled at him. 'Do you love me?' I asked. The question made him look away.

'Love as a Strigoi is not the same as love as dhampirs.' He turned back to me. 'Emotions are harder to understand, rage and violence are dominant in us and love is not.'

I nodded. 'But I still feel the same for you. It is just harder to reach under my wish to hurt you.'

He laughed at me. 'Yes, if you took away the bloodlust, then all that would be left would be my desire for you.'

'I know I still love you.' My words were not romantic, they were fact.

Dimitri's gaze was impassive. I was not sure whether he was going to say it would not be a good idea to be in love as Strigoi, exactly like before we were both awakened, or say he loved me too.

His words surprised me, 'You know how I feel.'

Did I?

Before I could reply, his mouth closed on mine.

The words were lost in my mind, as I felt the need for him finally overcome all the anger inside me.


	4. Sorry, I Can't Read Minds

* * *

**Warning**: Spoilers

* * *

**|| Sorry, I Can't Read Minds ||**

**xxx**

* * *

His tongue slip across my lips and I allowed him entrance. As we kissed, our tongues danced, expressing our desire for fight. I moaned as he moved his hands to my waist, pushing me against him.

His kisses were urgent and my body shivered with anticipation when he pulled away to stare into my eyes.

'I need you,' I whispered. He smiled and brushed his lips against my neck, thrilling me with the memories of his Strigoi bites.

As his hands toyed with my dress straps, I pushed myself against him. His breath caught as I did, and I grinned in delight at his discomfort.

'Don't you like the dress?' I asked innocently, watching him play with it.

'I do, but I'd prefer it off.' He finally answered, lifting the bottom and pulling it up. The shivers returned as he said that, but I reluctantly pushed him away. His face looked thoroughly confused.

'I'll get rid of my dress, when you get rid of that coat.' I said smartly.

He rolled his eyes, but obliged, removing the coat that I adored for its uniqueness, but loathed right now for who it covered.

I got rid of the dress carefully, not willing to ruin anymore beautiful designer wear. I might be Strigoi, but I still appreciated fashion. As Dimitri went to move forward, I scrambled backwards.

'Shirt and pants as well.' I ordered. His eyes were narrowed as I watched him. 'Then we're even.' I continued. It made sense. I was facing him in my underwear, which wasn't too bad, but he still had his shirt and some jeans on. 'We _are_ equal.' I reminded him seductively, winking in his direction.

Dimitri followed my command, annoyance written all over his face. I smiled, enjoying this brief amount of power over him.

He did not turn his gaze away as he tore off his shirt, being a lot less respectful for his clothes than I had. He gazed at me defiantly, as he teasingly took off his jeans. I once again felt a ripple of pleasure at seeing his body, glad that I could still appreciate him.

Dimitri stood and slid the jeans off his legs, standing before me in underwear only. They were plain black, which was good. I hadn't wanted some awkward cowboy pants or anything. All though they were boxers, they left little to my imagination and I grinned at him.

He came over to me and lifted my form off the ground. I frowned at him, unhappy at this change in power. He didn't look too happy at the games I was playing, dumping me unceremoniously onto the bed.

I looked up at him and bared my teeth. I didn't enjoy landing awkwardly on the bed, no matter how soft and comfortable it was.

Dimitri did not speak, he held me roughly, pinning me to the bed. It was kinky, but at the same time I didn't like the powerlessness I had.

'What're you doing?' I growled, as his hands moved behind my back to unclasp my bra.

'Making it even again.' He replied stiffly, I didn't reply but felt the heat from his words cut deep. This was supposed to be _my_ game, and he was turning it on me. Of course, he was right. He had no shirt, and I still covered up my chest. I wouldn't admit that to him though.

I automatically felt the reaction to shiver as my bra was removed, but my body _didn't_ react. I realised it was because I wasn't sensitive to the weather anymore.

Dimitri threw the material away with no effort at all, reaching down to kiss me deeply as his hands explored my exposed chest. My hands were free now, and they reached up to grasp his shoulder length hair as I melted with his touches.

I moved my hands down to explore his back, liking the muscular build. I was enjoying his touches and kisses, but felt I needed to take control once more. My fingers casually trailed down his sides and he flinched a bit; he was ticklish. I ignored this and continued until my fingers toyed with the band of his underwear.

He growled in response, warning me. I ignored him too and began to pull down on the black material, when his hand shot out to stop mine.

I huffed at his attitude. Dimitri's eyes moved to mine and he removed his other hand from my chest, and down to my waist. His gaze was so intense that I wanted to give up and let him take over. But he had done that in the cabin; this time I wanted to be equal or better to him.

'Roza.' His voice was strong and filled with power. I grinned slyly at him, prying my hand from his to rest on his chest innocently.

'Yes Dimitri?'

'Stop it.'

'Stop what?' Now I was really enjoying myself. He knew that I wouldn't relent total control to him.

'If it's not a fight, why does it have to be a game?'

'Because games are fun.' My response forced him to close his eyes.

'Roza...' he warned.

'I didn't know you wanted serious sex.' I told him lightly.

His gaze turned dark and he forced himself on top of me, pinning me once more. I scowled at him.

'How am I supposed to know what you're thinking Dimitri? You tell that I should know how you feel, but I don't. Tell me what you want so I can entertain your wishes.' My words were serious, but I said them mockingly. 'You say how much you wanted me as a Strigoi, so here I am, pinned beneath you. I can't read your mind.'

He glared at me for a few more moments before sighing resignedly. 'No, you're right. I assumed you could know what I am thinking. I keep forgetting how new you are, how different everything is at first.'

_You got that right._ I thought. How was I supposed to understand his romantic feelings, if he had any, while fighting the urge to kill anyone in sight?

'I want you as my partner, as equals in power when we take over other Strigoi. But I also want you to be mine, no one else's.' I thought of my time in this house, how Nathan wanted Dimitri to share my blood and my body.

'I won't let you make that claim over me unless you give me a good reason why I should.' I said. 'I'm not your toy Dimitri.'

He laughed at my last sentence. 'No you certainly aren't.' His gaze became more familiar, losing the rage from my outburst to become something like how he used to look at me when we were alone, before our awakening. 'We are meant to be together, forever. I told you this once; I need you by my side.'

I shook my head reluctantly, the Strigoi side of me liking his words. They appealed to me, but not the other side; the side of me that was still Rose.

Dimitri gave a small smile. He knew what I wanted. We could be partners as Strigoi, easier said than done. But if he was going to act like I was his property without reason; I couldn't allow that. If he didn't want me, I was free to go to other Strigoi.

'You know why Rose.'

No I didn't; his words before had confused me. He had never admitted it in this house and he said he had lied about it when he caught me.

'Say it, but only if you mean it.' I added the last part because I wanted to hear him say it, but I didn't want to hear it without emotion; without _feeling._

His face became concerned when he noticed how serious I was. I saw the change in him as he raised his eyes to the roof as if praying before glancing back down at me. His smile was sweeter and his arms encircled me, allowing me to be free once more. I felt the affection in his embrace as he gazed into my eyes and said, 'Roza, I love you.'

It was almost as sweet as when we were in the cabin. If I had been dhampir still, I might have cried. But I wasn't, and so I did what any lovesick Strigoi would.

I reached up and kissed him.


	5. The Way Things Should Be

* * *

**Warning**: Spoilers and a not-very-graphic lemon.

* * *

**|| The Way Things Should Be ||**

**xxx**

* * *

He kissed me back with a fierceness I hadn't anticipated.

He held me close as we kissed, none of that raw hunger evident. I wanted him so much that I felt my body tense with anticipation as he got rid of the last piece of my clothing. His gaze didn't leave mine, not that I would have felt awkward anyway.

I raised an eyebrow at him, directing my gaze to his underwear, reminding him that we had to be equal. With a sly grin he let me get rid of it. My stomach fluttered with nervousness, but deep craving too. I knew what was going to happen. It felt right, even as Strigoi I needed him.

He descended onto me, kissing me passionately. His hands were in my hair and mine explored his back, enjoying the simple feel of our skin touching. This was the closest I had been to him in months. I wouldn't have minded staying like this. He pressed against me urgently, moving his kisses down to my neck, and I was reminded of how long he had waited for me. He had refused to sleep with me in this house as a dhampir; sex had been the reward for letting him awaken me. Although the awakening had been done against my will, he still owed me.

'Dimitri, after this, I need to feed. I didn't eat this morning.' I whispered huskily, catching my breath as he pressed harder against me. I had planned on escaping today because it had been the deadline for my decision. With the distraction of dominance and Dimitri, thirst had been the last thing on my mind. But once this was over, I knew I would be craving blood.

Dimitri mumbled agreement and left my neck to kiss me once more. He was already above me, looking into my eyes to make sure I was prepared to stay with him for eternity. Of course I was, just because we were evil immortal creatures of the night, Dimitri was mine.

No other female would ever touch him, no other Strigoi could control him: only me.

He must have seen the decision in my eyes, because he lowered his weight onto me. But just before he entered, he held my face between his hands and told me once more that he loved me. I believed him this time.

Between the passion and the lust, I managed to tell him, 'I love you too.'

We both moaned with pleasure as we came together, our bodies as one.

I had slept with Dimitri only once before, but that had been as dhampirs.

As Strigoi, I _felt_ the emotion between us. I could tell how much he needed me by his touches and not his words. I loved him, he loved me; our pleasure was shared between both of us. I took as much control as he did. No longer was the fight between us for dominance, it was for a shared emotion and equality.

He face pressed into the collar of my neck, kissing me urgently while I tried not to destroy the furniture around us. He was speaking, and until I stopped for a moment to listen, I could hear him breathing heavily against my neck, murmuring, 'Roza, Roza, Roza...'

I felt the fluttering in my stomach become a greater pressure as he pushed deeper and faster. I could hear his breath become more constricted and felt the desire and need between us growing. His hands moved to my waist, gripping me tighter. I couldn't feel the pain from his hold because I was too busy clenching the sheets.

His moans became more frequent, as did mine. We were both close. But we had to come together; as equals.

'Dimitri.' I whispered raggedly, the physical and emotional feeling reaching a point where it was bordering on pain. He sensed how close I was and relented.

He cried out my name as we came together, riding on the waves of ecstacy that followed.

After what seemed like an eternity of indescribable euphoria, we pulled apart.

Dimitri released me and lay against my side, throwing his arm over me and pulling me close to him. I allowed him, regaining my breath.

'You are amazing.' I told him, sarcasm dripping in my voice. The sex had been good; I was merely mocking him for his words before he caught me this morning.

Dimitri laughed, the sound was now familiar and warming, even though technically it was harsh and cold.

I know I was supposed to be undead, but the irony was: I felt so _alive._

I glanced through the tinted windows. I could tell it was past dawn. It had been nightfall when we began. Strigoi strength was a huge bonus for intimacy.

Dimitri turned my face towards him, his eyes observing me with quiet calculation. 'Do you need to rest?' He asked me. His words were loving and concerned, but I focused on the meaning behind them.

I shook my head angrily, furious he would suggest I was weak.

We were equals: if he wasn't tired, neither was I.

He chuckled at my response and I glared at him.

'Good, get dressed and we will hunt. After that we can began our planning for a better future as Strigoi.' Logical as always, but I knew I could get him to play a game with me as we hunted. I smiled.

He raised an eyebrow, as if reading my thoughts, but did not comment. He got up; leaving me to grab the clothes I had forced him to take off before.

I sighed and rolled over, pulling the doona cover across my naked form, enjoying the feel of the soft sheets. I wasn't tired, but I wouldn't have minded curling up to Dimitri for a bit. My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I needed to eat, - no drink. The thought exhilarated my senses.

I sat up and flicked my hair back carefully, wishing I could see my reflection and make myself look good. But one small sacrifice wouldn't matter compared to what I had gained.

Standing, I grinned, feeling the sharp point of my fangs with my tongue.

I was Strigoi but I was still Rose. I was powerful; but finally equal to Dimitri in every way.

Life was good.

* * *

Thanks for reading if you did so. I'm posting this as complete, but if I want to add I can change it :) Suggestions would be nice. Review or PM is fine, I'll get back to you.

Yeah I know Rose and Dimitri are different, but I don't think Dimitri is much different to Blood Promise, Rose was harder to get right.

I don't like overly descriptive sex scenes because if it's supposed to be a romantic setting, I feel it can be written perfectly without huge descriptions needed, but that's just my point of view :P

- Mae.


End file.
